


When Did This Happen?

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love this pairing, Idk what i'm doing, Jinhwan is sweet, Junhoe centric, Junhoe is cute, M/M, bobby is a tease, bye, enjoy, idk how to tag this, junhwan, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Junhoe notices he has feelings for Jinhwan. Now he just needs to know what to do about that.





	1. What The F*ck Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if this is good…. What do you guys think? Should I keep writing?

Junhoe didn’t know when it began. But he sure knew when was the first time he noticed.  
They were at dance practice, the day after Melon awards. They’d just gotten back from Japan two days prior, and had spent the whole two days they’d been in Korea preparing in case they won an award (which they did! Junhoe still couldn’t believe.), and now here they where, in their practice room once more. They’d been practicing since early morning, and it was now 9pm, and honestly, Junhoe felt like dying. His legs hurt, his arms hurt, his back hurt… everything freaking hurt. They’d just gotten back, for fucks sake! Was it too much to let them have one freaking day off? Or even half? Apparently yes. And Junhoe knew that if he complained or stalled they’d be stuck there even longer, so he gritted his teeth and kept dancing, ignoring the pain on his arms, and on his legs, and everywhere.  
He was glancing around the room, looking for something to focus on other then his aching limbs when his eyes found Jinhwan. Jinhwan was dancing with all he had, and even had a smile on his face, and Junhoe was seriously stunned. The older had stayed up later than everybody else the night before. Firstly because of the live he filmed with Junhoe for their Vapp, then because even after the live was done and Junhoe went to his room, Jinhwan went looking for Hanbin so that he could drag their stubborn leader to bed and make him rest at least for a while. And Junhoe knew Jinhwan hadn’t slept until he was sure Hanbin was asleep. So the fact that Jinhwan was dancing like that, specially considering how naturally clumsy he was, was admirable. ‘And he looks so hot…’  
As soon as the thought passed his head, Junhoe’s eyes widened and he looked down. What the hell? The boy shook his head, trying to get the absurd thought out of his head. He looked up once again, trying to focus on something else, but his eyes naturally drifted to Jinhwan. And then Jinhwan looked up and smiled at him, and Junhoe felt his heart skip a beat. He tripped on his own feet, almost falling down, but regained balance before the others noticed. Then he looked up, only to see Jinhwan biting his lip, obviously trying not laugh. The younger felt himself blush and thanked heavens for the fact that he was already red from practicing for so long. He bit his own lip and looked down, deciding that it was better to concentrate on the pain on his whole body than to face Jinhwan after what he’d just thought.  
After that it didn’t take long for Hanbin to end practice. Junhoe knew he was partially at fault, because although he tried hard to not let his eyes wander he often found himself eyeing Jinhwan before catching himself and focusing on the choreography, but those few seconds of distraction were enough for him to constantly mess up his steps. So when Hanbin stopped the music and sighed, telling them maybe it was time to wrap it up, Junhoe felt a mix of emotions that ranged from embarrassed to guilty to relieved.  
As they walked home, Junhoe kept to himself, thinking about the turn his night had taken. Honestly, he blamed the exhaustion and pain for making him think weird things about his hyungs. He had never, never, thought about Jinhwan like that. I mean, he’d thought Jinhwan was cute, but who didn’t? Jinhwan was tiny! It was impossible not to find him cute. And maybe he’d looked at Jinhwan and thought he was handsome once or twice, but that meant nothing. Jinhwan was handsome, everyone with eyes could see that. So there was really no other explanation for what he’d thought, other then him being too tired to function properly.  
They got home and Junhoe immediately ran to the shower, managing to be the first one in. He smirked as he got out to see his hyungs and Chanwoo glaring at him, and if his heart skipped a bit when Jinhwan pinched him then smiled and wished him good night no one needed to know. That night, as Junhoe fell asleep, other times when he’d noticed Jinhwan came to his mind, but he was much too tired to properly think about that. Besides, he knew he had no reason to worry. Jinhwan was his friend and only his friend. And they’d stay like that.


	2. It's Not a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe is in denial and Bobby is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not thaaat happy with this fic. Maybe it's because I love this couple too much and I just feel like I'm not doing them justice, or maybe it's just writers block. I don't know, what do you guys think? I would love some feedback ^.^  
> xxx

Three days later, Junhoe wasn’t so sure anymore. Since that fatidic night the younger had been feeling weird around his oldest hyung. Jinhwan’s smile made him want to smile (more than usual), making Jinhwan laugh made his heart flutter and every time (every. Damn. Time.) Jinhwan touched him, Junhoe could feel blood flooding his cheeks, making him look like a tomato. It was annoying, really, and kind of embarrassing, but at least no one seemed to have noticed. Which was good, because if the others knew they’d never let Junhoe live it down. ‘If they knew what? Thought there was nothing to know…’ Said the annoying voice on Junhoe’s head. ‘Shut up.’ answered the boy, wondering if above all he was also going crazy.  
They were at home after another long day of practice, when Bobby proved Junhoe wrong. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk were still at the YG building, for vocal practice, Chanwoo was asleep, since he wasn’t feeling too well, and Hanbin was locked in his room, most likely writing. This meant that the only one on the living room when Junhoe entered was Jinhwan, since Junhoe had no idea where the fuck Bobby was. He entered the room and stopped in his tracks as he spotted Jinhwan laying on the couch, watching a drama that was his newest addiction. He bit his lip. Should he join Jinhwan? What if the older wanted to be alone? What if he laid on Junhoe, like he usually did when they watched TV together? And what if Junhoe… he wasn’t able to continue worrying, as Jinhwan’s voice interrupted him.  
“June? Why are you watching TV standing up? There’s place on the couch, you know? I’m not that tall.”  
Junhoe chuckled nervously, more because he was caught off guard than because of Jinhwan’s joke. He felt a wave of heat hit his face, but approached the sofa nonetheless. He knew it would be weird if he just left the room. He stopped in front of the sofa, not knowing exactly what to do, since Jinhwan was laying down and actually using up almost the entire sofa.  
“Uhn…”  
Said Junhoe, eloquently. Jinhwan chuckled and the younger felt his cheeks heating up.  
“C’mon, sit down quickly so I can lay down again.”  
Said the older, half sitting up so that there was space for Junhoe. After a second of hesitation, during which the younger wondered if it would be too weird if he ran away and locked himself in his room, Junhoe sat down. And Jinhwan laid his head on his thigh and the hundreds of thoughts running through Junhoe’s head turned into one, which was something like ‘oh fuck, I fucked up, this is bad, this is really bad.’  
He knew he was tense, but he couldn’t bring himself to relax. He could feel each of Jinhwan’s breaths, and his heartbeat, and the places where Jinhwan’s skin touched him, even if it was through their clothes, were on fire. He closed his eyes. He could do this. He’d done it hundreds of times, it wasn’t unusual for the two of them to lay like that. So, still trying to convince himself that this was just like the hundreds of other times they’d been in this position, Junhoe hesitantly reached to stroke Jinhwan’s soft hair. He could do this. He had nothing to worry about.

Junhoe didn’t even notice when Bobby entered the room. He did notice, though, when Jinhwan squealed and jumped up, bumping into Junhoe. Startled, the younger looked around, trying to understand what was going on. And that’s when he found Bobby giggling, sitting where seconds earlier Jinhwan was laying down. The older of the three frowned and paused the TV.  
“Yah, Kim Jiwon! Why must you be so disrespectful to your hyung?”  
Bobby laughed, and Junhoe crossed his arms, deciding that Bobby was an unwelcome distraction.  
“Ah, I know you love me, Jinani. I love you too. I just wanted to watch some TV. Sorry I disturbed the couple.”  
Junhoe felt his eyes widen and his cheeks blush, and he couldn’t help but to turn sharply to look at Bobby. He saw the older smirking at him and looked down quickly, biting his lip. He heard Bobby chuckling.  
“Yah, shut up, Jiwon. The only thing you’re disturbing is my peace. So if you wanna stay shut your mouth and let me watch my dram in peace.”  
And saying that Jinhwan lightly shoved the rapper, pressing play on the TV. The older quickly became absorbed on the TV show once again, but Junhoe’s mind was a mess. He was panicking. What was Bobby talking about? Why was he looking at Junhoe like that? What did that smile mean? The boy sighed. He needed to calm down. He wasn’t hiding anything anyways. Whatever was going through Bobby’s head either had nothing to do with him or was a lie.

After about ten minutes the episode ended and Jinhwan got up to go get food for them. Junhoe was left alone with Bobby, and he was tempted to follow Jinhwan into the kitchen, but decided against it. Unfortunately, Bobby seemed to think this was a good opportunity to bother Junhoe.  
“I know your secreeet.”  
Singsonged the older. Junhoe looked at him, unamused, but his insides were twisting in fear.  
“What secret? Hyung, I don’t have secrets with you guys.”  
Bobby had the audacity to giggle and pinch Junhoe’s cheek.  
“Awn, don’t worry, June-yah, it’s really cute how embarrassed you get whenever Jinhwan hyung is around.”  
Junhoe knew he was blushing. He crossed his arm and frowned.  
“I don’t have a crush on Jinhwan hyung.”  
He said in an angry whisper, not wanting Jinhwan to hear. Bobby smiled at him, and Junhoe just wanted to punch the bunny-teethed smile right out of the older’s face.  
“Never said you did.”  
Junhoe groaned as the older cackled. Bobby was about to say something else when Jinhwan entered the room again. Junhoe hoped the older wouldn’t bring the topic up with Jinhwan around. The smile on Bobby’s face didn’t let him hope too much, though. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Shut Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry :p  
> they'll be longer (maybe…) when I finish all the shit I have to do for my classes XD  
> hope you like anyways xx

Junhoe really, really wanted to punch Bobby. Repeatedly. As soon as Jinhwan came back from taking their empty bowls to the kitchen, Bobby had grabbed the older by the waist and pulled Jinhwan back, making the boy fall on his lap. They both had giggled, as Bobby squeezed the older. Junhoe watched, trying not to glare too hard, in case Jinhwan turned to look at him.  
“Jinhwan hyung, you look handsome today!”  
Said Bobby, burying his face on the older’s neck as Jinhwan settled on his new seat, which happened to be Bobby’s lap. Bobby saying things like that wasn’t unusual, really, so the older boy laughed.  
“Yah, shut up, brat.”  
He answered, but there was no anger to his words.  
“I’m serious! He looks good today, doesn’t he, June?”  
Junhoe almost chocked on his own spit. Now Jinhwan and Bobby were looking at him, the latter smirking.  
“W-what? Uhn, yeah, I mean, I don’t know, h-he looks the same as usual, I guess.”  
Junhoe internally face palmed. Now Jinhwan was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, and Bobby’s face was so red as he tried not to laugh that Junhoe wondered if he’d have the luck of the older dying from a stroke before he embarrassed Junhoe further. Unfortunately, he didn’t.  
“So, he looks handsome everyday?”  
The boy laughed. Junhoe could feel his cheeks burning.  
“I didn’t say that!”  
“Oh, so you think he always looks ugly?”  
Teased Bobby.  
“No! Of course he looks good, that’s not… I didn’t…”  
Thankfully, at that moment Jinhwan decided to interrupt Junhoe’s trip to hell, laughing and punching Bobby as well as he could being on the younger’s lap.  
“Yah, stop teasing, him, Jiwon. Just shut up and let me watch TV.”  
Bobby was shaking with laughter, but he seemed to accept what Jinhwan said and readjusted himself so that the older could watch TV more comfortably, and the Jinhwan pressed play, starting a new episode.

Junhoe didn’t know how he managed not to die right then and there. He was actually quite proud of his resilience. He’d managed ten minutes watching the episode, watching Bobby holding Jinhwan and running his hand through Jinhwan’s hair, hugging the older and pinching his cheeks, before he’d gotten up and mumbled a good night, ignoring Bobby’s giggle and how confused Jinhwan’s ‘good night’ had sounded.  
Junhoe laid on his bed, his stomach boiling at the image still ingrained on his brain, of Bobby cuddling with Jinhwan. That was his job, damnit! He was the one who should be cuddling Jinhwan and making him giggle from time to time with little kisses on his cheek. It was not fair that Bobby was so affectionate that no one even questioned his actions. If Junhoe were the one to pull Jinhwan to sit on his lap, he was sure the others would be staring at him all day, either confused or teasing. And he didn’t even want to think about what he’d said. Fuck, he’d said Jinhwan looked good. It didn’t matter that he was just answering Bobby, he’d stalled, stuttered and blushed too much for it to look normal.  
The boy buried his face in his pillow, groaning. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. It couldn’t be. He’d just accepted that he was gay, and he hadn’t even told anyone yet. He couldn’t be developing a crush on his band mate, this was just not fair! Junhoe closed his eyes. He didn’t really want to look at the situation more closely, because he knew what he would find. Still, his mind wandered without his consent, and when he finally managed to sleep that night, he’d accepted that he did have a crush on Jinhwan. And that this was going to be a problem.


	4. This Can't Happen

Somewhere between Junhoe accepting he had a crush on Jinhwan and falling asleep, and him waking up, his mind seemed to have assumed that accepting his crush would make him less awkward around the older. It didn’t. If anything it just made him more aware of Jinhwan’s presence and more self-conscious about what he said and did when he was around the boy. He found that out very quickly. Unfortunately.  
Junhoe thought he deserved a prize, really, for being so embarrassing and unsubtle so early in the morning. But it wasn’t his fault that a certain 13cm fairy had decided to show of his perfect abs right after Junhoe accepted his huge ass crush on the older. Still, it didn’t really matter whose fault it was, what mattered was that there Junhoe was, standing at the living room door and blushing like crazy because he’d just walked into the living room to see a shirtless Jinhwan helping Yunhyeong set the table for breakfast.  
“Junhoe? Are you okay? You’ve been standing there for two whole minutes already…”  
Junhoe blinked and his blush deepened as he saw Jinhwan looking at him curiously.  
“Uhn, I, Uhn… I-I’m okay. Morning, hyung.”  
Jinhwan chuckled, although he still seemed confused.  
“Morning. Food is ready. Come sit down, I’ll go wake the others.”  
Junhoe nodded and walked towards the table, trying not to look at Jinhwan without making it obvious that he was trying not to look. Which resulted in a quite awkward walk, but it was okay, because everyone always said Junhoe had no control of his limbs anyways. He sat down and Jinhwan left the room, sending him a curious glance.  
Breakfast was a silent affair, as everyone was still quite sleepy. Junhoe stared at the table the whole time, because he didn’t want to risk looking at Jinhwan. He didn’t want to look suspicious, and him staring at Jinhwan and drooling would, most likely, be a very suspicious behaviour. Plus, Bobby already knew, and he didn’t want to give the older more reason to tease him. So he didn’t look up or talk for the entirety of breakfast. Which probably defeated his purpose of not raising suspicion, but Junhoe didn’t know what else to do.  
As they finished and got ready to go to practice, Jinhwan approached Junhoe. The younger stiffened.  
“Hey. Are you okay? You went to sleep kinda early yesterday, and you seemed a little… I don’t know, weird, today.”  
Jinhwan’s kind and worried voice honestly made Junhoe want to just tell him everything. How he’d been feeling weird around the older, how Jinhwan’s smile always made butterflies erupt on Junhoe’s tummy, how Junhoe had a crush the size of the Universe on Jinhwan, and how he didn’t know how the fuck he’d managed not to notice it for so long. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that, couldn’t ruin the group’s dynamics, couldn’t ruin every thing they worked so hard to get just because of his stupid feeling. So he lied.  
“I’m ok, hyung. Just, uhn, a bit… a bit tired. Yeah, that’s all. I’m ok.”  
Jinhwan didn’t seem all that convinced, but he nodded nonetheless.  
“Ok, then. Just remember you can talk to me about anything, ok?”  
Junhoe almost scoffed. Yeah, like that was happening. That would be one hell of a conversation, if Junhoe took Jinhwan up on his offer.  
“Ok. Thanks, hyung.”  
Jinhwan smiled at him and then pinched his cheek, before turning around and going back to getting ready. Junhoe stayed at the same exact spot for almost a minute, blushing and fighting the urge to run to Jinhwan and tell him everything that was going through his head.

Junhoe knew, as the day went on, that he was acting weird. Usually he was loud, always singing or playing around, but today he was quiet, only laughing at what the others did as he avoided looking at Jinhwan. He also knew that Bobby and Jinhwan were both watching him, although for different reasons. Junhoe also avoided going near Bobby, because the two times he let the older get a little bit closer to him Bobby had teased him, asking how was his crush going and if Junhoe was ok after Jinhwan lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. His crush was going badly, thank you very much, and no, he wasn’t, wasn’t Bobby seeing that his cheeks looked like tomatoes as he tried to look anywhere else other then Jinhwan’s abs? He didn’t bother to answer, though, only shoving a cackling Bobby away both times.  
So as Hanbin finally decided they were done for the day (and Junhoe suspected Bobby had a lot to do with that decision), Junhoe was exhausted. Not the normal exhaustion, where he couldn’t lift any of his limbs because it hurt too much. Well, that too, but not only that. He was emotionally exhausted. He didn’t know having a crush was so fucking tiring. His mind kept running with thoughts of Jinhwan, he noticed every single move from the older, he was constantly worrying about saying something that would expose his secret to everyone. He needed to do something about that. So as they got to the dorm and slowly showered, one by one, then went to bed, Junhoe came to the conclusion that the only way to make this stupid ass crush go away was to distance himself from Jinhwan. And he’d start that as soon as possible.


	5. Oh, Gods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG she's back!!! Hey guys, sorry for making you wait for so long. I've just been busy with university and all that shit, but I'm back now! Hope you like this chapter xx

Junhoe wasn’t stupid. He knew that if he simply stopped hanging out with Jinhwan it would be extremely suspicious. So the next day he woke up and barely talked to any of the members. He answered them when they talked directly to him, but didn’t start conversation or make an effort to keep it going. Even Bobby’s attempts at teasing him failed.   
Junhoe knew they would probably notice, but they’d probably assume Junhoe was just pissed at something or stressed and would leave him alone. Better than ignoring only Jinhwan and having Bobby laugh at him and the others question what had the elder done.  
Of course, Junhoe’s plan was full of ‘probablys’, but it was the best he could do in this situation. Unfortunately, the plan lasted about thirty-six hours before Jinhwan cornered Junhoe in the dorm. Junhoe tried to look uninterested, despite his the fact that his heart could probably be heard from the other side of the dorm and that his cheeks looked like red peppers.  
“What’s going on?”  
Asked Jinhwan. His face was serious, but his eyes were soft and worried. It made Junhoe want to scream.  
“Nothing’s going on. Why?”  
Junhoe really should start those lessons in acting YG had offered…  
“C’mon, June. You haven’t been talking to anyone, you don’t sing every time you can, you’re not goofing off with everyone… it’s not normal.”  
“Everyone has bad days, hyung.”  
Said Junhoe, but he was looking at the ground.  
“It’s not a day. You’ve been acting weird for a while. It just wasn’t that noticeable before. C’mon, June, talk to me. I can help.”  
Junhoe snorted. Probably not the best idea.  
“I don’t think you can, hyung.”  
“Oh, so you admit there is something to help.”  
Jinhwan’s face was still serious, but his voice sounded slightly amused. Junhoe cursed his stupidity.  
“I, no, I didn’t… that’s not what I… oh, whatever.”  
Jinhwan laughed a bit, although it didn’t sound all that happy.  
“Maybe I can’t solve it, but talking to someone always helps.”  
Junhoe wanted to snort again. ‘Yeah, always helps, unless the person that’s offering to listen is the one causing the problem.’ Junhoe sighed. Maybe…  
“It’s just… something has been stressing me out, and I just don’t know what to do.” Said Junhoe. Maybe that would be enough? Jinhwan raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for more and Junhoe sighed again. “I have this… stupid crush… on this person. And I don’t know how to make it go away.”  
Jinhwan’s eyes widened, and for a second a weird emotion filled his eyes, but it was gone before Junhoe could identify it, replaced by a grin.  
“Oooown, June has a crush! Who is it? Is she from YG? Is she older? Is she younger?”  
Junhoe blushed from head to toe. Of course Jinhwan would assume it was a girl.  
“I-it’s not… I don’t…”  
Junhoe stopped. Jinhwan tilted his head (adorably, fuck him).  
“Is he from YG, then? Is he older?” Junhoe’s eyes widened, and if he was red before it was nothing compared to right now. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Jinhwan giggled. “So that’s what’s been bothering you. June-yah, I know we live in an extremely conservative country, but… we wont judge you. No one in iKON would care that you like boys. So don’t worry too much.”  
Junhoe wanted to cry and he didn’t even know exactly why. He nodded at Jinhwan and then felt the older’s arms around him, hugging him. He hugged Jinhwan back and they stayed like that for a while, before Junhoe pulled back.  
“T-thank you, hyung.”  
Said the younger. Jinhwan smiled at him.  
“It’s okay. Just remember I’m always here if you need to talk. And if your crush bothers you too much you can come to me and we can complain about him.”  
Junhoe laughed with Jinhwan, although not for the same reason, and nodded. The older then got on his tip toes and kissed Junhoe’s cheek, before walking away and leaving behind, once again, a completely red Junhoe.

“Ok, what happened?”  
Junhoe looked at Bobby like the older had just grown another head. Bobby and June were friends, but not so close, especially now that the older had decided that he needed to tease Junhoe at any opportunity. So Bobby entering Junhoe’s room and sitting on the singer’s bed was definitely weird.  
“What?”  
Was all Junhoe managed to say. Bobby sighed.  
“C’mon, June. You spent two days stumbling and blushing and stuttering every time Jinhwan hyung was around, then suddenly you stopped talking to everyone, and now you’re back to talking and started looking at Jinhwan like the sun shines out of his ass. Something happened.”  
Junhoe felt his cheeks start to heat.  
“I don’t look at Jinhwan like…! Oh, shut the fuck up, hyung.”  
Bobby had the audacity to giggle. Then he became weirdly serious.  
“June-yah. I know I tease you about your crush, and I thought you would notice on your own, but… I’m okay with you being gay and liking Jinhwan hyung. You know that right? Because I never told you, I assumed you’d understand that, but maybe I should have told you.”  
Junhoe was actually speechless. Of course Bobby was not joking and laughing all the time. He had his serious moments, and Junhoe knew he was sensitive. But… he didn’t expect that from Bobby. It actually made him feel a lot better, as if a weight he didn’t know he was holding had been lifted from his shoulders.  
“I… thank you, hyung.”  
Bobby smiled at him. Then his smile turned into a grin, and Junhoe wondered if jumping out of the window would be too bad an idea.  
“You know, you and Jinhwan hyung would be such a cute couple…”  
Junhoe’s eyes widened and he blushed. Oh, he should have taken the window.  
“What?!”  
Bobby laughed.  
“What? You would! C’mon, I know you want it. Oh, I know! Don’t worry, June-yah, I’ll get you two together!”  
And saying that Bobby got up and walked out of the room, and Junhoe was too slow to react.  
“Hyung! No! Hyung!”  
He yelled, but Bobby was already gone. Junhoe groaned and buried his face on his pillow. Fuck. He was going to kill Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been a while, no? But don't worry, the next chapter will come very soon! We are almost at the end now! I hope you enjoy this, although it's short ^.^

Junhoe was not sure what Bobby had meant by ‘I’ll get you two together.’. So, needless to say, he was quite apprehensive the next morning. He made his way to where they eat breakfast, and found Jinhwan and Bobby talking and Hanbin… asleep on his bowl of rice? He shrugged, much more worried about the other two. Sighing, he made his way into the kitchen. As he approached them Bobby smiled at him, something between a greeting smile and a teasing smirk. It made Junhoe feel uneasy. Then Jinhwan turned to him.  
“Morning, June.”  
Greeted Jinhwan, flashing him a smile before going back to talking to Bobby. Junhoe sighed in relief. This meant Bobby hadn’t said anything. Right? It probably did. Jinhwan seemed to be acting normal, after all.  
Junhoe sat down and started to serve himself, startling Hanbin on the process and bringing Bobby’s and Jinhwan’s attention to the fact that their leader had been sleeping with his face on the rice bowl.  
“Oh, crap. Sorry, Bin, we didn’t notice.”  
Said Jinhwan, helping a confused and sleepy Hanbin clean his face as Bobby laughed. Junhoe snorted as the leader went back to eating the rice he’d just been sleeping on, then turned back to his own food.  
“So, Junhoe. Jiwon told me he knows about you.”  
Junhoe chocked. He honest to god chocked and started coughing, his face going red both because he was embarrassed and because he couldn’t breath. He could distantly hear Bobby giggling as Jinhwan helped Junhoe by patting his back.  
“Are you ok?”  
Asked the older, once Junhoe’s life wasn’t at risk anymore.  
“How did you two even come to this conversation?”  
Jinhwan chuckled.  
“Jiwon asked me if I hadn’t noticed you acting weird, and the conversation progressed from there. I didn’t think you’d tell him. I gotta say, I’m surprised.”  
Jinhwan had a smile on his face, but his eyes seemed… disappointed? Junhoe had to do something to take that look from his eyes. He snorted.  
“I didn’t tell him. He found out on his own and decided to poke his nose where he wasn’t called. Right, hyung?”  
Asked Junhoe, glaring at the rapper. Bobby simply smiled.  
“I did nothing.”  
He said, and Junhoe knew that he was referring to what he’d said the night before about getting Junhoe and Jinhwan together. He was glad.  
“Whatever.”  
Said the younger. Jinhwan was looking between the two of them, seeming confused, but then simply shrugged and went back to eating this time paying attention to Hanbin, who seemed like he might dove into his bowl again soon.  
Soon the others woke up to have breakfast too, and they started preparing for another tiring day of training.  
What Junhoe wasn’t expecting, though, was for Bobby to pull him to the side before they headed out of the dorm.  
“So. You should talk to Jinhwan hyung.”  
Junhoe raised an eyebrow.  
“Uhn, what?”  
He asked. Had Bobby lost his mind? The rapper sighed.  
“I’m serious. I planned on putting in a word for you with Jinhwan hyung, but… it turns out it won’t be needed. You just have to talk to him.”  
Said Bobby. Junhoe was looking at him incredulously.  
“Are you crazy? Hyung, I can’t just waltz up to Jinhwan hyung and say ‘oh, hey, so, I have a crush on you, wanna kiss?’!”  
Bobby snorted.  
“Well, of course you can’t. I’m sure you can do better than that.”  
“I’m not telling him, hyung. It’ll ruin everything.”  
Said Junhoe, his voice slightly sad. Bobby’s featured turned soft.  
“Hey. Trust your hyung, Junhoe. Talk to him, it’ll be okay.”  
“I trust you, hyung. But not when what you’re suggesting could possibly ruin our careers.”  
Bobby rolled his eyes, softness disappearing as fast as it had come.  
“I’m telling you, it won’t ruin an…”  
“Are you two done?”  
Jinhwan’s voice startled both boys, who jumped and screamed. They turned around to see their oldest hyung standing there, quietly laughing. Junhoe noticed, though, something weird on Jinhwan’s expression. He was laughing, but didn’t seem all that happy.  
“W-we weren’t doing anything!”  
Said Junhoe. The other two turned to him, and Junhoe could see Bobby trying not to laugh.  
“Uhn, I didn’t say… oh, whatever. Let’s just go, c’mon.”  
Said the oldest. Junhoe followed, cheeks completely red, and Bobby followed after him, quietly giggling. Junhoe would gladly strangle him at that moment.

Junhoe noticed, throughout the day, that Bobby seemed to have made it his mission to torture Junhoe. Whenever they had a slight break the older would approach Junhoe, getting way too far into the younger’s personal space, and whisper to him things like ‘tell him.’, ‘your crush is looking at you.’ and ‘you better do something before he finds someone else.’. And, much to his dismay, Junhoe blushed every time this happened.  
This was bad enough already, but… Jinhwan was also acting weird. He kept looking at Junhoe and Bobby with a weird expression, and it made Junhoe desperate to shove Bobby away. He didn’t know what that expression meant, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t good, and even surer that it was Bobby’s fault that it was on Jinhwan’s face so often.

The day dragged on, and the two following days too, and nothing changed. Bobby bothered Junhoe and Junhoe blushed and pushed him away. Except… Jinhwan seemed to be distancing himself from Junhoe, and when the younger noticed he panicked. What had he done? Had Jinhwan found out? What if Bobby had said something? What if Jinhwan had heard them talking? He sighed. Those thoughts were not helping. What he needed to do, although he wished there was another way, was to talk to Jinhwan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, thats it for now. I hope you liked the fanfic and hope you like this last chapter! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and commenting, it means a lot  
> Love you, xx

Turns out, though, Junhoe didn’t have to worry about going to Jinhwan. When they got home from practice, on the third day of Bobby accosting Junhoe at every opportunity, Jinhwan got out of the van and pulled Junhoe by his hoodie to his room and locked the door.  
As the older let go, Junhoe stayed still, eyes wide, staring at the boy in front of him.  
“H-hyung?”  
Asked the younger.  
“Ok, what’s going on?”  
Asked the older. He was standing in front of Junhoe, arms crossed. Junhoe raised an eyebrow. What the hell was Jinhwan talking about?  
“Uhn… what?”  
Was all he managed to say. Jinhwan rolled his eyes.  
“What’s going on between you and Jiwon?”  
Junhoe’s eyes widened.  
“What? Me and Jiwon hyung? Why would you think there’s something going on? What are you talking about, hyung?”  
Jinhwan bit his lip, seeming a bit unsure, but his expression was still sour.  
“You two… are you together?”  
Junhoe froze. Jinhwan had half whispered the question, but Junhoe had heard it just fine. After a good ten seconds of total silence, Junhoe burst out laughing. He could see Jinhwan’s pissed of face, but his laughter refused to die down. It took the older hitting him a few times for him to finally stop.  
“Y-you, You really… did you really think me and Jiwon hyung were together, hyung?”  
Jinhwan was blushing.  
“Well, you could be!” Junhoe raised an eyebrow. Jinhwan huffed. “You blushed a lot when he came into the room that day we were watching TV. And you started avoiding him soon after…”  
“I was avoiding everyone.”  
Cut Junhoe. Jinhwan glared.  
“Avoiding him more than you avoided the others. And you blushed whenever he talked to you. Plus, you’ve been spending a lot of time together. And the way he looks at you…”  
“Oh gods, please stop, hyung.” Thankfully, Jinhwan stopped. “First of all, I… blushed because Jiwon hyung is a fucker who likes to tease me. That’s the only reason. As for avoiding… that was when he found out about my, uhn, my secret, and I was scared he would say something around you guys. And I’m not spending time with him. It’s just that he seems to find whenever there is time, to bother me and to demand that I confess to….”  
Junhoe stopped, noticing what he was about to say. He blushed. Jinhwan was looking at him expectantly.  
“To…?”  
He asked. He seemed… hopeful? Junhoe blushed.  
“No one.”  
Junhoe answered. Jinhwan seemed disappointed.  
“Why can Jiwon know and I can’t?”  
Asked the older, pouting adorably.  
“I didn’t tell him, hyung! He noticed on his own.”  
Defended Junhoe.  
“But he knows. Why can’t I know? I promise I won’t tease you!”  
Whined the older.  
“Its no one, hyung. It’s not important.”  
Said Junhoe starting to get a bit desperate.  
“Yes, it is! It’s your crush, of course it is important!”  
“No, it isn’t.”  
“But Jiwon knows.”  
Whined Jinhwan.  
“Are you jealous?”  
Asked Junhoe. Jinhwan stopped whining, looking up at the younger with eyes wide. Junhoe felt a blush creep on his cheeks. Had he really just said that? Of course Jinhwan wasn’t jealous, what the hell was he thinking? Gods, he could honestly just…  
“Maybe I am.”  
Silence. Not only on the room, this time, but on Junhoe’s mind, as well. Where earlier had been hundreds of thoughts was now filled with the sound of static. Junhoe looked at the older, who was blushing, but still looking at Junhoe deep in the eyes.  
“What?”  
Was all the younger managed to choke out.  
“What if I am jealous?”  
Asked Jinhwan once again.  
“I-I don’t get…”  
Jinhwan huffed.  
“It’s not hard, Junhoe. I like you, okay? And when you told about… about you, I had the hope that… I thought that maybe I was the one you were talking about. And I watched you for a while, and I was almost sure I’d guessed it right. The way you blushed, how awkward you were. But then… then you started hanging out with Jiwon and I didn’t… it didn’t make sense to me. So, yeah, I’m jealous.” Junhoe was speechless. Jinhwan was practically panting, his face contorted in a horrible expression of sadness and anger, arms crossed protectively across his chest. “Will you say something?”  
Junhoe wanted to. He wanted to tell Jinhwan that he loved him back, that Jinhwan had indeed been the one he was talking about all along. Wanted to let the older know that Junhoe had fallen hard for him, with no prospect of getting back up. But all he managed was:  
“You… I… You’re… right.”  
He blushed, cursing himself for not being able to do such a simple task as talking. To his luck, relief filled Jinhwan’s expression. The younger smiled and took a step forward, which brought him close to Junhoe, only a few inches between them. And with another half step he got on his tiptoes and kissed Junhoe like he was the best person in the world.

“You’re telling me you almost fell on your face because you thought I was hot?”  
Junhoe blushed and hid his face on his (much smaller, but whatever) boyfriend’s chest. But he couldn’t hold back a shy smile.  
“Shut up. I was scared, I’d just admitted to myself that I was gay.”  
Jinhwan chuckled.  
“I remember that day. And to think we could have been together since.”  
Junhoe lifted his head, resting it on Jinhwan’s shoulder instead.  
“Well, we’re together now.”  
He half-mumbled, blushing dark red at the words. He wasn’t used to saying this kind of thing, but for Jinhwan he’d learn anything. The older laughed softly and turned away from the TV to kiss Junhoe. The younger smiled into the kiss, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

“That was very kind of you, hyung.”  
Bobby turned to Hanbin, tearing his eyes away from Jinhwan and Junhoe. He frowned.  
“What?”  
He asked. Hanbin smiled sympathetically.  
“Helping them out. Despite the fact that you like Junhoe.”  
Bobby’s eyes widened and he felt a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“I… How did you…?”  
Hanbin chuckled.  
“I know you, hyung. I can tell when you have a crush. Why did you do it?”  
Bobby looked at Junhoe and Jinhwan again. He saw the soft smiled on the younger boy’s lips as he looked at his now boyfriend. He smiled too, although it was a sad smile.  
“I wanted him to be happy.” Hanbin squeezed his shoulder and Bobby looked away from the couple once again. “C’mon. Let’s go get some ice cream.”  
Said Bobby. Hanbin smiled and followed the older. It might take some time, but he was sure Bobby would be ok.


	8. Epilogue (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe talks to Bobby

“Hey, hyung.”  
Bobby looked up, raising an eyebrow. One thing that is important to clear up is that Junhoe and Bobby weren’t as awkward with each other as everyone seemed to think. That being said, it was indeed weird for Junhoe to enter Bobby’s room like that, when the rapper was the only one there. So Bobby was a bit confused.  
“Uhn, hey. Were… were you looking for Jinhwan hyung? Cause he’s not here.” Junhoe bit his lips and Bobby frowned. There was something going on. “Ok, what’s wrong?”  
Junhoe startled at the sudden question.  
“Nothing! Why do you think something is wrong?”  
Bobby raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
“Well, it’s not like you come in here all that often, you know?”  
Junhoe blushed a bit, then sighed and sat down on Bobby’s bed, not too close to the older. He was silent for a while and Bobby waited, wanting to know what this was about.  
“Hyung… why didn’t you say anything to me?”  
Bobby tilted his head. What the hell was Junhoe talking about?  
“Uhn… what?”  
Junhoe sighed once again and rubbed his face.  
“Ok, I might have heard you and Hanbin hyung talking the other day.”  
Bobby raked his brain, trying to think of the things he’d talked to Hanbin about, that would warrant Junhoe coming into his room like that. Then his heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t… it couldn’t be that, could it? Bobby had talked about Junhoe with Hanbin a few times, after Hanbin told the older that he knew about Bobby’s crush, but he hadn’t seen anyone around. He decided that the best course of action would be to ask Junhoe.  
“I… what did you hear?”  
He asked, voice trembling only a little. The tip of Junhoe’s ears were a bit red.  
“You said… you told him you had a crush… on… on m-me.”  
Bobby’s mind went blank. The it started running in circles, yelling ‘DANGER, DANGER’. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down the annoying voice in his head.  
“Ok. Ok, yeah. Yeah, I did… I did tell him that. And just why are you bringing that up?”  
He asked. It came out harsher then he’d intended, but Junhoe didn’t seem to mind, too busy blushing. Bobby rolled his eyes. He should be the one blushing.  
“I just… I don’t know, I guessed I should talk to you.”  
Said the younger boy, seeming like he regretted all of his life choices, and not looking at Bobby. The rapper sighed.  
“Well, there’s not much to say, is there? I like you, it’s true. But you’re happy with Jinhwan hyung, and I’m working on getting over it.”  
He said, squeezing Junhoe’s shoulder. The younger seemed to relax a bit, finally looking at Bobby.  
“Why did you help me, though?”  
Asked the singer. Bobby smiled fondly.  
“I wanted you to happy. You liked Jinhwan hyung a lot, and it was obvious that hyung liked you back. Why would I want to be the one to ruin that?”  
Junhoe was almost pouting, and Bobby giggled a bit at the boy’s adorableness. There was a little pang on his heart, but not nearly as strong as it had been a few days earlier.  
“I want you to be happy too, hyung.”  
Said Junhoe.  
“I am. I am happy for you two, and I’ll get over it. You’re easy to forget, don’t be so cocky.”  
At that Junhoe snorted, and Bobby felt relief. They could still be friends then, even after this mess.  
“I wish I could do something.”  
Said the younger boy. Bobby punched his arm lightly.  
“Yah, stop being sappy, it’s annoying. I’ll be okay, don’t worry. Now go find your boyfriend and be disgusting with him. I was busy before you came in, you know?”  
Junhoe snorted and shoved Bobby.  
“Ok, whatever. I’ll go then.”  
“Please do.”  
Teased Bobby. Junhoe showed the older his tongue and left, leaving Bobby behind, once again with a sad smile on his face. But he’d get over it. He would be okay.


End file.
